Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to hand-held controllers.
Hand-held controllers are commonly used for providing user input in electrical and mechanical systems. For example, hand-held controllers are often used by users to provide input in processor-based systems such as general-purpose computers or gaming systems. Controllers may include a variety of user interaction mechanisms for providing input. Some common input mechanisms include input or action buttons and joysticks. Input buttons may operate as switches that provide a simple binary signal in response to user input or may include components that provide additional responses such as signals responsive to different amounts of pressure received at the input button. Joysticks usually include a stick that pivots relative to a base to indicate an angle, direction, and/or distance to provide directional control.
More recently, controllers often include directional pads and/or analog thumb sticks. A directional pad (D-pad) is typically operated by a user's thumb to provide directional input. For example, D-pads often include an input corresponding to four ordinate directions (e.g., up, down, left and right) to provide two-dimensional directional input. D-pads may provide a simple binary response indicating selection of a particular directional input or may include components to provide intermediate values, for example, based on the pressure applied to a directional input. Analog thumb sticks also provide two-dimensional input, but like joysticks can also indicate angles and distances based on the position of the stick relative to a default position.